


Sealed with a Kiss

by thestargazingpeach



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, First Time, Mutual Pining, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-22 18:27:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13769973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thestargazingpeach/pseuds/thestargazingpeach
Summary: Despite being a huge nerd and alien enthusiast, Pidge never thought she’d be attracted to one.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This crackship was dreamed up on Discord by steelrunner and, being my multishipping self, I had to write for it. And I thought, I love Pidge ships and I love Kolivan ships so why not ship them together instead? 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!  
> (P.S. pls ignore the corny title)

Pidge couldn’t say why it happened, or how. At this point in her life she couldn’t bring herself to care about the little details. It just happened, out of the blue, shocking her and nearly making her question everything she knew about herself. Despite being a huge nerd and alien enthusiast, Pidge never saw herself attracted to one. Of course, she considered herself very open-minded, and would confidently say when someone was good-looking. It was a different matter entirely, however, when she actually _felt_ the attraction. When she actually felt her heart skip a beat and her palms get clammy and her throat get dry.

She had realized it during dinner one evening. There was a peaceful aura in the atmosphere as the team relaxed and joked. It was a rare evening when the Blades also joined them, Keith and Kolivan sitting by each other and chatting away with Hunk and Allura respectively. Pidge liked times like these, when things were quieter, and they could simply enjoy each other’s company. She was looking around, a soft smile on her face when her eyes landed on Kolivan. He was smirking at something Allura had said, which they had come to learn was his own way of laughing. Allura herself was cracking up, hands banging the table and grin huge. It was at this moment that Pidge felt something pang in her chest. Her gaze followed the lines of Kolivan’s face, from his usually deeply furrowed brows down his straight nose and along his chiseled jaw up to his full lips and up again to his bright and searching eyes… 

Pidge had startled to realize Kolivan was staring back at her. His amused smirk had fallen into his usual frown, but this had a confused hint to it, and Pidge hated that she was still staring enough to know this. She coughed, looking away as she felt a deep blush rise to her cheeks. Her hands fiddled with her drink as she tried to focus on something else. She had half-expected Kolivan to ask her then and there why she was staring at him, as they discovered Galra were prone to do (they were a very blunt people, apparently). But he didn’t, and when Pidge finally gathered the courage to glance at him once again, he was speaking to Keith about some diplomatic policy or other. 

She had breathed a sigh of relief, believing that was the end of such a weird incident. But then it kept happening, over and over again: Pidge couldn’t stop herself from staring at Kolivan whenever the Blade and Voltron got together. If he noticed, he didn’t mention it. It was all the encouragement Pidge needed to keep gazing at him whenever she wanted. There was just something about him that seemed to reel her in. Something in his appearance and personality that made her freeze on spot and made her heart pound. It was what made her realize she was attracted to Kolivan. 

The thought wasn’t as unsettling as it should have been.

So, after a while, Pidge accepted she was attracted to Kolivan, to a Galra. She didn’t make a big deal of it, because, obviously, nothing would come of it. The team still saw her as somewhat of a child (even though she was nearing her eighteenth birthday) so of course Kolivan would too. Plus, she was tiny in comparison to him, and probably highly unappealing by Galra standards. _And yet…_

And yet sometimes Pidge felt like maybe, just maybe, in some inexplicable way, for some weird reason, perhaps Kolivan was attracted to her, too. It was hinted in the way he seemed to always be behind her in a fight, a firm and safe presence at her back. It was implied in the way he listened intently as she excitedly explained to the team her newest invention. Most of all, it was shown in how, when he and Keith returned from a long mission, he seemed to trail behind her, mouth open to say something. In the end, he always said nothing and walked away in silence.

There was no way Kolivan of all people would like her, though. She was tiny, and although she didn’t doubt she was pretty in her own right, she knew she wasn’t beautiful in the way someone like Allura was. So, Pidge had shrugged and thought, _Why the hell not?_ She’d stare and pine all she wanted; it didn’t matter in the end, surely.

.

She was sparring with Lance one day. They were both sweaty and panting and high on adrenaline. Hunk, Matt, and Allura were spurring them on, making bets while Shiro and Coran watched on in amusement. Pidge had Lance in a headlock when the doors to the training room opened suddenly to reveal Keith and Kolivan. Pidge barely spared them a glance, but it was enough to make her freeze up and stop her heart. Lance immediately seemed to notice the change and took advantage of the weakness in her stance. He flipped them over and pinned her to the ground.

“Gotcha!” Lance exclaimed proudly. Hunk cheered him on, extending his hand for his earnings of the bet. Allura and Matt had grumbled as they handed it over. Pidge groaned in embarrassment and hoped a certain someone hadn’t noticed. 

“We interrupting something?” Keith asked with amusement in his voice. Pidge shoved Lance off her. She pushed away Keith’s offered hand as she stood back up.

“Shut up, hothead. I had him until you came in.” Pidge winced as she said that. 

Keith raised a brow, a knowing smirk playing on his lips. He didn’t bother her anymore, however, for which Pidge was grateful.

Keith was the only one who knew about her weird feelings. Lance and Hunk were her closest and oldest friends, but Keith seemed to better understand her inclination towards the paranormal. He seemed to share her interest, in fact. Nonetheless, Pidge had confided in Keith when he caught her awake one late night, wandering the castle halls aimless and confused. Pidge had been vulnerable, just barely accepting the fact that _she liked Kolivan_. But Keith was kind and listened intently as she opened up to him. He even thanked her for trusting him. They had hugged, and Keith promised not to tell a soul. That didn’t mean, of course, he wouldn’t tease her every once and awhile.

“Keith! Kolivan!” Allura said cheerfully after she made another bet with Hunk, “What a pleasure! We did not know you were returning so soon. How long will you be staying?”

Kolivan bowed before answering. “We only seek to restock, Princess. Our next mission will be many galaxies away.”

Pidge ignored the pang in her chest as Kolivan spoke. Why were crushes so hard to ignore? She knew it was better that they spent so much time away; it would help her overcome it faster. She crossed her arms, ignoring Keith’s sad look.

Lance frowned. “That sucks. It’s been a while since you guys have been around. It’s kinda boring without Mullet to bully.”

Keith smirked, but it was more fond than it was teasing. “You mean there’s no one to beat you at your own game?”

Lance laughed, and like that the sad news was forgotten. Kolivan and Allura stepped away to restock the Galra’s ship, and Pidge swallowed the nasty green feeling she felt bubbling up her throat. She turned to walk with the other paladins into the lounge. She ignored the worried look Keith sent her, once again. There was a familiar prickly feeling at the nape of her neck, also, and she felt goosebumps rise across her skin. She ignored that, too.

A varga later Kolivan and Allura returned. The paladins were watching a movie, all piled on top of each other and huddled under blankets. Pidge buried further into the covers and hid into Hunk’s side as Allura joined them. The Altean had found their like for cuddling peculiar, but quickly warmed up to the idea and joined them whenever possible. And Pidge did not scowl when Allura snuggled close to her. She didn’t. She also wasn’t hyper aware of where Kolivan was. No, she wasn’t watching out of the corner of her eye as he stood awkwardly at the entrance of the lounge. She also wasn’t contemplating inviting him over.

“Hey, Kolivan.” Pidge heard herself say anyway. The large Galra’s ears seemed to perk up at her voice, but Pidge chalked it up to the darkness of the room playing tricks on her mind. Either way, he looked like he was waiting for her to continue. _No going back now_. Pidge cleared her throat, “You can join us, too…. If you want…”

So what if Pidge’s plan to get rid of her feelings kept backfiring? So what if she realized she didn’t want to get rid of them?

Pidge knew Keith was watching her, but she didn’t care. The only thing that mattered was how Kolivan’s eyes seemed to glow brighter in the dim light. His gaze softened, and he moved to join Shiro on the couch. “Thank you, Green Paladin.”

Pidge hummed in response, hugging her knees to her chest as she heard Keith snort. She was tempted to punch him in the gut just to make him shut up, but it would only make it obvious.

The movie ended quickly after that. Shiro had retired early, Coran and Matt following him soon after. Allura bid them good night and walked off as well. Pidge struggled to stay awake, but she had spent many sleepless nights working on updating the lions and her eyelids felt too heavy. She felt Hunk and Lance shift beside her. 

“Come on, Pidgeon.” Lance said gently, wrapping his arms around her waist to pull her up. Pidge groaned. She could barely move from the exhaustion catching up with her. A slight growl startled her, however, and her eyes snapped open in surprise. Lance must have also heard it, because he froze as well. They turned to the only person in the room able to make such a noise.

Kolivan cleared his throat. He seemed flustered, or embarrassed, even. But that must have been a trick of the light, as well, because he had no reason to be. He didn’t offer up an explanation, either, and only said, “Good night, Paladins.”

Keith huffed, crossing his arms and shaking his head as he followed behind him. He called over his shoulder, “Good night, guys.”

Pidge tried not to think too much on the incident; she was too tired. But Lance and Hunk exchanged a look as she straightened up.

“That was odd, huh?” Lance said casually as they made their way to their rooms.

“Yeah… Never seen Kolivan act like that before.” Hunk added.

“Aliens are weird.” Pidge said. It was surely nothing. Perhaps his stomach growled or something. Or maybe there was something stuck in his throat.

They quietly went to their rooms afterwards. Pidge pretended she didn’t dream about that growl that very night.

The next morning, Kolivan joined them for breakfast, and Pidge’s head fell onto her fist. She slept the healthy eight to nine hours but felt as exhausted as always. It was why she avoided sleeping more than four or five. Either way, she didn’t want to see Kolivan in that moment. He and Keith were going to leave after breakfast, and then Pidge was going to be alone again to try and bury her thoughts and feelings. 

“You know,” Lance suddenly said, breaking the silence, “We have a ball scheduled in our honor tonight. Why don’t you guys stay one more day?”

Allura piped up. “Oh! That’s right! How could I forget? Please stay; it would be a great show of unity between Voltron and the Blade.”

Kolivan hummed. “Thank you, Princess. However, I do not believe we--”

“Oh, come on, Kolivan.” Keith interrupted. Kolivan turned to face him, a brow raised. Keith continued, “Like Allura said, it’ll be a great way to show Voltron is not alone. It will be proof the alliance is strong. Plus, it’s a great way to demonstrate how not all Galra are evil and sided with Zarkon.”

“Keith, the mission awaits us. We cannot afford to waste time.” Kolivan reprimanded.

Keith huffed. “We can afford one more day off. The other Blades can take care of things while we’re gone. Besides, it’s a reconnaissance mission.”

Kolivan seemed to scowl, upset Keith kept insisting, and Pidge just knew the red paladin was doing it on purpose. She was so close to telling him to shut up. So close to telling everyone to _stop oh my god stop_ \--

“It’ll be fun. Right, Pidge?” Keith asked innocently. Pidge would have glared if she could.

“Uh, yeah, sure.” She refused to look at them, still. If they would only hurry up and get out, she’ll be fine. She could go back to burying her annoying crush inside her until the next time the Blades visited. 

She heard Kolivan clear his throat, and then he said something that made her heart stop: “All right.”

Pidge snapped her heard up to find Kolivan looking at her intently. She coughed and looked away. “Cool.”

“Alright, Kolivan! I knew you secretly liked to party.” Lance teased. Allura clapped her hands excitedly, “Excellent! I will notify the Vhakly that the diplomats from the Blade of Marmora will also be attending. You won’t regret it, Kolivan!”

Breakfast was over quickly soon after. Pidge hurried to help Hunk wash the dishes to distract herself from the fact that _oh my god he’s staying this isn’t happening oh quiznack what_ \--

“Pidge?” Hunk lay a comforting hand on her back. “Pidge, what’s wrong? You’ve been acting weird lately, especially--” he lowered his voice as he said, “especially when Kolivan’s around…”

The bowl Pidge was cleaning clang in the sink, and she hurried to pick it back up. To Hunk she said, “I’m fine. Just not feeling well, I guess. Must be a bug, or something.”

Hunk held her wrist when she reached for another dirty dish. “I’ve known you for a long time, Pidge. You’re one of my best friends. I hate seeing you… not be yourself. Please tell me what’s wrong?”

Pidge groaned. She turned to clutch Hunk’s apron and hid her face in his chest. She took a deep breath before exhaling slowly. She mumbled. “I think I like someone…”

Hunk wrapped his arms around her and lay his head on hers. “Tell me about it.”

“I didn’t want to… Came out of the blue…. He’s an alien…”

“Is he blue, too?”

Pidge gave a wet laugh, rubbing her face in his chest. Hunk waited for her to nod before giving her a soothing kiss on the crown of her head. “It’s okay, Pidge. It happens, sometimes. You can’t really control who you like.”

“But him, Hunk? There’s no way he could like me back.”

“Pidge--”

The loud clatter of metal hitting metal made them jolt. They turned to see Kolivan glaring with his blade activated and stabbing the kitchen counter. Hunk glared back, “Hey, dude, that’s--”

“Princess Allura wishes to speak to the Green Paladin alone. She is in her quarters.” Kolivan interrupted, and Pidge knew he wasn’t usually that rude. It was weird. She also hoped he hadn't heard their conversation.

“Okay.” Pidge stepped away from Hunk and exited the kitchens. She tried to walk around Kolivan so that she didn’t brush against him. She felt his eyes on her anyway.

.

Pidge knocked on Allura’s door. Almost immediately it opened, and she was pulled inside. 

“Whoa, Allura! What’s up?”

“We are going to dress you up!” Allura practically vibrated with excitement. Pidge took a step back, “Excuse me? Uh, no. We agreed we could go in our Paladin armor.”

Allura waved a hand as she turned to continue rummaging in her closet. “Yes, but I spoke to the Princess of the Vhakly and she highly recommends formal wear instead.”

Pidge groaned. “Allura--”

“Pidge. This is a rare chance for us to dress up and impress.”

“Not everyone likes to dress up, you know.”

“Nonsense. Plus, the boys are already getting fitted by Coran.”

Pidge threw herself onto Allura’s bed. “This is ridiculous. I refuse!”

Allura tsked as she pulled out dress after dress. “Come, Pidge, it is not that bad. Besides, perhaps you may find someone special.”

The human immediately sat up, eyes wide and fear on her face. She watched Allura as she hummed while she worked. She lay a hand on her stomach as she felt butterflies begin to stir. “Uh, I don’t know, Allura. I’m not feeling well, actually. You know what, I think I’m not going to be able to go tonight.”

Allura sighed, catching her arm just as she was about to run out. “Pidge, please?”

There was a hopeful glint in her eyes, and Pidge hated herself for envying the princess sometimes. Allura saw her as her closest friend; they were the only girls on the team and surely that made Allura want to bond with her the most. It was this that made her guilty for envying her pretty face and attractive figure. It wasn’t her fault Pidge wasn’t beautiful enough to catch someone’s attention.

Pidge sighed. “Fine. But you owe me after this.”

Allura beamed. “Yes, yes, anything you want. Now, let’s give you a makeover!”

.

Pidge felt like a pet chihuahua stuffed into a doll’s dress. She was shaking like one, too. She wrapped her arms tighter around herself, not caring how she looked. She made her way to the bar, practically shuffling due to the amount of bodies on the dancefloor.

Their new allies’ planet was chilly compared to what they were used to, and her turquoise open-backed dress didn’t help much. Allura barely manage to convince her to wear it in the first place. The guys said she looked beautiful, though, so that was comforting. Kolivan stared at her longer than usual when she stepped out into the cockpit, but she didn’t think that meant anything.

Pidge groaned as she hopped onto the stool at the bar. She needed a drink; Kolivan was especially handsome in his formal Marmora robes. It was highly distracting. Especially as the garb swished when he twirled across the dancefloor so that she got a peak of the tight pants underneath. His braid was pinned into a bun on his head and Pidge wanted nothing more than to undo the plait and run her hands through those silver strands…. Pidge avoided her gaze when Allura fell into step beside Kolivan so that they danced together. That was why she sat in a corner on the dimly lit bar with her back turned: so she didn’t have to watch and feel her heart break further.

Pidge was just getting comfortable sipping something fruity she’d picked out randomly when a stranger sidled up to her on the next bench. It was a brightly colored alien with equally glowing eyes; a native, Pidge realized. It was tall like many aliens they’ve met, and so had to lean a bit so they could speak at eye-level. 

“Hi.” The alien said. It sounded like a male. Pidge wasn’t sure about alien genders anymore. She gave them a polite smile, nonetheless. “Hi.”

“So, you’re the Green Paladin, correct?” They asked.

“Yup. That’s me.”

“I am a huge fan of Voltron. You have liberated so many planets from the Galra’s influence. You’ve reawakened the need for revolution. It’s amazing.”

Pidge’s smile was sincere as she turned fully to face the other. “Thank you. That really means a lot. It’s always encouraging to hear our efforts are validated. I mean, we’d still save the universe, of course, either way, but y’know…”

The alien laughed. “Yes, I understand. My name is Xeri. I am part of this group of monotonous nobles.”

Pidge smirked. “Not a fan of politics?”

Xeri shook their head. “Nope. Super boring and whatnot, but I had no other choice but accept the position.”

“Hey, I think you and I could get along.”

“I would like that, Paladin.” 

Pidge nearly choked on her drink. She blushed at the forwardness but gave Xeri a shy smile. “Me? Nah, I’m super nerdy and lame. Princess Allura, however, is beautiful and single.”

Xeri shook their head. “I have studied you since before you arrived, young paladin. I know you come from Earth, a rather primitive planet but beautifully diverse. Your name is Pidge, and you are unbelievably intelligent. I highly believe you are the most bewitching and clever creature I have ever met.”

Pidge shifted in her seat. She looked away from Xeri’s intense gaze. Her gut warned to back away, that as flattering as this person was trying to be, something didn’t feel right. But her mind was tired of thinking about her feelings about a certain someone nearly every waking moment and suggested a bit of socializing couldn’t hurt.

Pidge coughed into her fist, “Wow, uh, thanks? I’m not that great, though, honestly.”

“On the contrary, Pidge,” --and her name didn’t sound good on their tongue—“you are absolutely amazing. You keep your team going, invent new advancements to better your lions and tech. Your mind is bright and your soul alluring.”

Pidge struggled to smile kindly in response. “Thank you, really. You don’t have to go on…”

“I disagree. You are exquisite in your own right. You alone could save the universe, surely, with your grand intelligence.” Xeri’s pupiless eyes were bright and seem to burn a hole through her. Before she could come up with a response, however, they held out their hand for her to take, “May I have this dance?”

Pidge didn’t want to dance. She wanted to scream. She wanted to rip Allura’s tight dress from her body and run back onto the ship. She wanted to bury herself under her covers and block out the world with equations and formulas and mechanics. She didn’t want to dance. Not with Xeri.

Pidge took his hand with a tight smile. “Sure.”

They made their way to the middle of the dancefloor, and Pidge made sure to hide her face from where Kolivan was now dancing with Keith. Maybe she could dance with Xeri and sneak away afterwards.

Pidge felt Xeri wrap an arm around her waist and the other grip her free hand. “I must say,” They began, “I find you very attractive, Green Paladin. I would like to court you.”

Pidge tripped over her own feet. She felt Xeri’s arm tighten around her, pulling her closer to their hard front. She slipped a hand between her chest and theirs, her face flushing as she gave a nervous laugh, “Oh that’s very flattering, but I…. can’t.”

Xeri’s grin faltered. A sad look flashed on their bright face before they asked, “Oh. Why not?”

“Because I... I, uh…” _Because I love someone. I love someone that even though they may never love me back I can’t get over them…_ Pidge struggled to come up with an excuse. Was it even wise to reject a noble? How do the people here react to refusal? Will this affect their alliance?

All Pidge could do, though, was shake her head and stammer an excuse to get away. Xeri loosened their hold on her but did not completely release her. They stared at Pidge until she had no other choice but look back into their eyes. There was understanding in them, and Pidge wanted to cry.

“There is already an owner of your heart, correct?”

Pidge hung her head, that familiar lump crawling up and lodging in her throat. She blinked away the bitterness pricking at the back of her eyes. But she didn’t deny it.

Xeri nodded. They hugged her briefly before letting her go completely. They brought her hand to their lips to give it a kind kiss. They looked at her intently as they said, “I can tell they do not know this. Please, do tell them. No one must spend their life sad and lonely.”

Pidge shook her head. “It’s not that easy.”

“Love is alway easier than it seems.” Xeri said. With a friendly kiss to Pidge’s cheek and a respectful bow, they left. Pidge wrapped her arms around herself once again. She chanced a glance over to where she saw Kolivan last and found both him and Keith watching her intently. She couldn’t take it anymore. 

She turned and ran.

.

Nightfall on Vhakly was a beautiful thing. A naturally bright planet with vivid colors Pidge was sure didn’t exist on Earth, sunset was a sight to see. Too bad her eyes were too puffy and swollen to appreciate it. 

She ran away from her problems like she always did lately. She ran and Allura was surely going to ask her later why, and she might even have to explain herself in front of the entire team. Knowing her luck, she’ll probably have to do it with Kolivan present, too. And if she couldn’t even give Xeri an excuse….

Pidge huddled into a tighter ball in the Vhakly’s palace gardens. She was hiding behind a bush. Her tears had long since dried, but her heart still ached. 

“You’re a grown woman, dammit!” She scolded herself, “A paladin of Voltron! You’re strong and pretty and highly intelligent and… and…”

“Green Paladin?” A voice called. Pidge’s heart stopped. She swallowed the lump in her throat, steeled her nerves, and stood to face the owner of the voice.

Kolivan was watching her intently with a worried look on his face. Pidge almost dared to say he was concerned for her. She gave a quivering smile. “Hey, what’s up, big guy?”

Kolivan’s gaze shifted towards the sky for a moment. “Well, I believe the Vhakly moons are.”

Pidge couldn’t help the sharp laugh that broke out of her. Kolivan’s face seemed to soften slightly, and Pidge forced herself to relax. “I meant, like, what’s going on?”

Kolivan cleared his throat, his cheeks visibly flushing dark even in the moonlight. Pidge thought he looked too handsome for his own good. “Well, I could not help but notice you left. Is there something wrong? Are you feeling unwell?”

Pidge shook her head, her arms still wrapped securely around herself, as if that would keep her feelings from showing. “I’m fine. Just, wanted some fresh air, that’s all.”

Kolivan frowned. “Was it that vhaklian? Did they do something to offend you?”

There was a hint of something in his voice. Like maybe he didn’t like the idea of Pidge getting hurt. She shook her head. “No, it’s okay. We were just talking.”

Kolivan nodded, and they fell into silence. Pidge almost laughed at the awkwardness of the situation.

Kolivan’s ears suddenly perked up and he straightened his stance. When he took a step forward he had a determined look on his face. “May I call you Pidge?”

Pidge felt her eyes widen and her face heat up. Her name sounded _perfect_ on his tongue. She tried to play it off as nothing. She shrugged, “Uh, sure, yeah.”

Kolivan gave her a shy smile, and Pidge couldn’t ignore the way her heart leapt into her throat. The Galra said, “Well, you look breathtaking tonight, Pidge.”

As she stared at Kolivan in surprise, Xeri’s words came to Pidge’s mind: _Love is always easier than it seems._

Pidge suddenly jumped up on her tiptoes, wrapped her arms around Kolivan’s neck, and pulled him down to press a chaste kiss on his lips. She stepped away before he could fully process what had happened, so he stood with his eyes wide and mouth open in shock. Pidge was ready to apologize when suddenly strong arms wound themselves around her waist and warm lips were on hers. Pidge gasped in shock but almost immediately gave in. 

It was like nothing she had ever imagined it would be, and yet it was everything and more. Her arms snaked up his, feeling the strong cords of muscle there and on his shoulders before clasping her hands together behind his neck. Kolivan’s huge hands gripped her waist, his thumbs rubbing soothing circles into her hips. It was somewhat of an awkward position, and Pidge was sure they looked ridiculous, but it was the happiest moment of her life. 

When they pulled apart, Kolivan’s eyes seemed to glow in the darkness and Pidge could feel his warm breath fan out on her face as he panted. She knew she must look equally out of breath; she could feel the heat from her cheeks and her own panting. Suddenly, everything was easier to say out loud.

“I really like you.” Pidge blurted out, looking the Galra straight in the eyes.

Kolivan huffed an amused chuckle. His grin suddenly fell, and he asked, “You do not also hold romantic feelings for the Yellow Paladin or the Blue Paladin, correct?”

Pidge cringed. “What? Hunk and Lance? Ew, no, they’re like brothers to me.”

A smile returned to Kolivan’s face and Pidge would swear she heard him say “Good.”

She traced mindless designs up his forearms as they held each other for a moment longer. “So… Do you like me, too?”

Kolivan smiled tenderly at her, and Pidge almost swooned. “Of course. I have for quite some time.”

“What?! Why didn’t you say anything?”

Kolivan’s smile turned shy. “I believed you knew and simply did not reciprocate such feelings. Keith and Allura insisted I speak with you about it, but I could never bring myself to do so.”

Pidge jerked suddenly, startling Kolivan. He held her tighter, worried she was hurt. She was grinning and wiping tears from her eyes, however, so he concluded she was simply laughing. He found he liked the sound.

Pidge gasped for breath. “You’re telling me Keith and Allura knew we liked each other? And said nothing?”

“Shiro and Coran also knew, apparently.”

“Oh my god, does Matt know?”

“I believe so…”

“Ugh I’m going to kill them!”

When Pidge was done threatening their team, she noticed Kolivan watching her with a tender look in his eyes. She hid her face in his abdomen in embarrassment. The Galra only chuckled, and Pidge closed her eyes to focus on how comforting it was to feel it resonate through her. Kolivan then cupped her cheeks, pulling her face up so they could look each other in the eyes. He said in the softest voice, “Allow me to properly court you?”

Pidge grinned. She imitated his hold on her face and caressed his cheek. “Only if I get to court you, too.”

Kolivan grinned. “Deal.”

They sealed it with another kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be smut, just a heads up!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kolidge smut at last!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obviously, Pidge is a consenting adult (as she is in all my works.)

They had been dating for a while. The team took some time to get accustomed to the new couple, but they had no objections except making sure the Galra had honest intentions. Matt warned and threatened Kolivan, of course. And of course, Kolivan, being the gentle, chivalrous giant he is, vowed to always care for Pidge and to keep her safe. She was so embarrassed by them both, but it calmed her to know Matt wanted the best for her. It also made butterflies flutter in her stomach as she realized Kolivan was serious about them.

So yeah, they had been dating for nearly a year. And yeah, Pidge thought it was going great. Amazing, even. Kolivan always looked out for her wellbeing, always gave in to her whims (Pidge could admit she was spoiled.) He gave her kisses goodnight and nuzzles good morning. He was always at her back, defending her and protecting her, a steady and safe presence she could lean on. He always looked her at like she was the moon and stars and sun and sky. Like she was the reason he was alive, like she was his every breath. 

And Pidge tried to reciprocate that. She tried to demonstrate how much he meant to her. She saved him an extra plate when she knew he hadn’t eaten and would be training late. She would tend to his wounds when he refused to “take up space in the infirmary.” He was the one she always told her hopes and dreams to, the one she couldn’t see herself living without. It was all this and more that made her realize perhaps she didn’t just like Kolivan. Perhaps, maybe, she loved him. 

It was with this thought in mind that she invited Kolivan over to her room for a date. The Galra had been enthusiastic to learn about her culture, as much as possible to make her feel comfortable. Pidge, in turn, loved to hear about Kolivan’s own culture and had tablets filled with notes about the Galra language and tradition. 

So there Pidge was, setting up her bed into a nest just like she knew Kolivan liked, trying to swallow the lump in her throat and the butterflies in her stomach. She had managed to make a T.V. out of spare parts, and a visit to the local market on the last planet gave them a pleasant surprise: Earth VHS tapes. Pidge stuck a movie into the VHS player, and noticed her hands were shaking. She was so nervous.

A knock at her door startled her and she ran to open it. Kolivan smiled softly at her, and all her worries suddenly washed away. She gave him a kiss as she welcomed him into her room. 

“Hello, darling.” Kolivan greeted, hands going up to cup her cheek. It was another thing Pidge had noticed: Galra were all about touch. Kolivan had explained instincts played a big role in their lives, and touch helped ground them, though not all Galra used the good kind of touch. It was another reason why Pidge invited Kolivan over. They were used to cuddling and fell asleep in each other’s arms a few times, but the human felt there was something missing, a step they needed to take to advance their relationship.

“Hey.” Pidge grinned. “Come in. Uh, make yourself comfortable.”

Kolivan crawled into the nest, eyes half-lidded and loving as he watched Pidge start the movie. He didn’t completely understand the concept of Earth films and animations, but he was more than happy to spend time with his beloved. Pidge jumped onto her bed as the movie began, immediately cuddling up to Kolivan. The Galra loved how much smaller she was in comparison to him. His instincts were pleased he found such a wonderful and attractive mate. 

Pidge was seemingly focused on the movie, but Kolivan couldn’t help watch her instead. The way her eyelashes fanned out over her cheeks. The way her bright eyes shown even more with the light of the screen. The way her lips spread into an amused smile at something someone said in the film. She was so enticing in that moment….

“Kolivan?” Pidge suddenly asked.

Kolivan shook his head. “Yes?”

“I, um, I wanted to…try something tonight…” Pidge worried her bottom lip between her teeth, and it was getting hard for Kolivan to focus. She also averted her gaze, and that let the leader know something was wrong.

“What do you mean, love?” He asked curiously. 

Instead of answering, Pidge slowly shifted until she was in his lap, legs straddling his thighs and hands climbing up his chest. Kolivan leaned back so that he had to look up at her. There was something in her eyes, a worry but also a determination, and Kolivan felt as if his breath was knocked from his lungs.

Pidge leaned forward so their noses touched and whispered as she stared him in the eye, “I want you to fuck me tonight.”

Kolivan stared at his mate, his tiny but precious mate, and nearly whimpered. He recently learnt what that word meant. Lance and Keith used it a lot in conversation. Hunk sometimes did, too. Kolivan caught Shiro saying it once and demanded to know what it meant. Embarrassed, the paladin had explained it had many meanings depending on context. 

With the way she was staring at him, her sweet scent filling his nose and her body trapping his against the bed, Kolivan concluded Pidge meant the good kind of “fuck”. The kind he had imagined them doing but was too ashamed to bring up.

Kolivan swallowed. He could feel both their hearts beating rapidly as Pidge settled more on top of him. “If that is what you wish…”

Pidge pushed away from him, and Kolivan immediately wrapped his arms around her waist to keep her close. The small human scowled, “What do you mean ‘if that is what you wish’?” Her face softened a moment later. “Don’t you want to?”

Kolivan smiled tenderly, his large hands holding onto her hips tightly as he leaned back and settled her on top of him once more. “Of course, darling. I only want to make sure it is something you want to do, not because you believe I do.”At this, Pidge blushed in embarrassment and hid her face in his chest. “Okay.” She mumbled, “I really want to. I think I… I think it’s the next step for us...Wanna share that connection with you…”

Kolivan kissed the top of Pidge’s head, petting her hair like he knew she liked. “Then lead the way.”

Instead, Pidge only groaned and snuggled closer into Kolivan’s arms. He rose a brow, “Pidge?”

Pidge muttered something into his elbow. Kolivan scratched her nape, “Darling, I cannot understand what you are saying…”

“I’m a virgin!” Pidge suddenly exclaimed.

The two lay staring at each other in surprise. But before Pidge could run away and hide, Kolivan pulled her in for a bruising kiss. When they parted, both were out of breath. Kolivan stroked Pidge’s cheek with his thumb. “Oh, darling, that is nothing to be ashamed of.”

Pidge gave a shy smile. “I really want to. I-I’ve practiced o-opening myself up; I just didn’t think I was going to be this nervous.”

“Then allow me.” Kolivan moved slowly, making sure his human was aware of what he was doing. He flipped them so that she was pinned under him instead and his arms cradled her head. He leaned in to kiss her. It was chaste at first, but each one was longer and more passionate than the last, and before she knew it, Pidge was squirming under him. “What’s next?”

Kolivan chuckled. He turned his head so that his mouth reached the juncture where her neck met her shoulder, and latched on. Pidge jerked, her arms going up to clutch at Kolivan’s chest. She giggled, “That tickles.”

Kolivan only hummed, continuing to kiss her neck and shoulder until he felt she was comfortable with the feeling. He then started to nip and lick and suck, and Pidge was now writhing in earnest.

“Are you sensitive, darling?” Kolivan asked, amused. His hands were softly stroking up her sides as he continued his onslaught on her neck. Pidge could only groan and turn her head to give him more room. Kolivan was content to mark up his little mate all night, but Pidge’s hands tugged on his braid as she said, breathless, “What next?”

Kolivan allowed his hands to slide up her abdomen until they reached her chest. Looking to her for permission, Kolivan played with the hem of her shirt. Pidge swallowed but nodded. The Galra slowly peeled her shirt off before stepping back to let her unclasp her bra. He took that moment to take in his mate’s petit form. She was appetizing, to say the least. 

Pidge settled back into the pillows, hands clutched close to her chest and fingers twitching to cover her breasts. Kolivan took her hands into his own, kissing her knuckles. “You’re beautiful.”

Pidge’s flush spread down her neck and to her chest, and Kolivan followed it with his mouth. When he gave one of her nipples a soft kiss, Pidge arched up, a high-pitched whine escaping her. She immediately flushed harder, hands flying up to cover her mouth. Kolivan purred. “No, let me hear you.”

And so he did. He heard all the whines and keens and moans Pidge let out as he licked and sucked her nipples. He heard her panting and rapid heartbeat, and he was more turned on than he had ever remembered being.

Kolivan gently thrust into the gap between Pidge’s legs. He was surprised she could spread them so far to accommodate him, and that thought alone was enough to make him groan. She was so tiny, so fragile, yet she wanted Kolivan, who was so much _bigger_ in every way, to take her. He continued to slowly grind into the bed to relieve some tension, his mind completely set on making his lovely human come undone. 

One of Kolivan’s hands wandered down Pidge’s abdomen, past her hard stomach and past the jut of her hip and the waistband of her pants, down to between her legs. His fingers played with the hair there, his thumb caressing her lips with the slightest touch. Pidge keened, slick dribbling out to wet his finger. He flicked her clit a few times, tracing it with his claw until she shot off the bed suddenly, her mouth open in a silent scream. Her hands were gripping Kolivan’s head tightly. He only sucked her nipple harder and applied a bit more pressure with his thumb. The rush of wetness there eased its entry, and Kolivan nearly came himself when he felt how her walls clenched around his finger as Pidge orgasmed again.

Pidge fell back on the bed with her chest heaving. She was panting and her entire body seemed flushed in a delicious shade of red, but there was a bright grin on her face and she pulled Kolivan down to kiss him fiercely. 

“Again.” She laughed. The way her eyes twinkled in the dim light, the way her legs instinctively wrapped around his waist, the way her smile was blinding; Kolivan knew he was in love.

“I am happy I could please you, love.” He said instead, nuzzling into her neck and kissing the bruise there. 

“What’s next?” Pidge asked. Kolivan chuckled, “I believe your body has had enough for now.”

“No way!” Pidge exclaimed. She pushed Kolivan until he was lying on his back and she was on top. She smirked as she stripped her shorts and panties in one go, leaving her completely exposed over him. Her legs were shaking; he could feel them as they tightened around his waist. Her face did not show anything other than lust and determination, however. Kolivan thought he loved that look on her. He also loved the way her slit shown with her fluids. 

His hands slid up her thighs, fingers skirting the inside. Kolivan could feel Pidge trembling, so he leaned forward and nipped her hip, right where her thigh and pelvis met. Pidge whimpered, but as much as she would like to know where he would take it, she also wanted to pleasure him in return. She pushed at his shoulders before he could go farther. “Come on, Koli. Let me--I want to-- _Please_ …”

Kolivan finally conceded, lying back with his legs spread. He quickly undressed, allowing himself to relax in front of his tiny mate. “Alright, darling.”

He watched her throat as she gulped. Kolivan considered himself average in size, but he knew in comparison to humans, especially to her, he must have been _huge_. Pidge eyed his cock with unveiled interest, and Kolivan felt it twitch in response. She breathed, “It’s so big…”

Kolivan’s amused and flattered chuckle died on his lips as Pidge’s tiny hand hesitantly wrapped around the head. He growled without meaning to, and immediately turned to make sure he hadn’t frightened Pidge. She hadn’t noticed, it seemed; she was too engrossed in thumbing his slit and the ridges along his cock. Kolivan threw his head back with a loud moan when, in a bout of bravery, Pidge closed her lips around the tip. The Galra’s hands wound themselves in her hair, and he struggled to keep himself still and not thrust up. He risked a look at her, and nearly came. Pidge’s lips were stretched around his cock head, hands wrapped around what they could, thumbs continuing to play with his ridges, and eyes shut tight. 

Kolivan groaned. “Pidge…”

Pidge’s tight expression softened and she hummed. Kolivan tightened his hold in her hair. He pulled her away and the slight _pop!_ her mouth made was sinful. Pidge was flushed and her eyes were glazed over. She gave Kolivan a goofy smile while she panted, “That good?”

Kolivan growled playfully, smirking. “If you still wish for me to take you then we must continue…”

Pidge’s eyes widened a fraction but she nodded and settled back on the pillows. She reached over to the bedside cabinet to pull out a bottle of lube. Kolivan rose a brow. Pidge grinned sheepishly, “Been planning this for a while…”

Kolivan hummed, giving her a small kiss as he took the lube. Coating both hands, he was mindful of his claws as he stretched her with one and stroke himself with the other. He played close attention to her sighs and gasps, and he was proud he could already tell when she was close. He pulled his hand away, holding himself steady, and leaned over his mate. Pidge held his gaze as he pressed the head of his cock against her slit. He knew she was holding her breath, and leaned further so he could kiss her senseless. It seemed to be distraction enough, and Kolivan pushed further. He swallowed Pidge’s groans and gasps. He paused before he completely lost his mind to the pleasure.

Pidge was _tight_. Obviously, she had almost no previous experience with penetration, and Kolivan was too large for her to take on her first time. He glanced to where they were joined and groaned. He had little less than half of his cock inside and already it was too much. She was tight, and hot and soft and _it was too much_. Pidge was gasping and writhing beneath him; it wasn’t helping him keep his resolve. His clawed hand dug into her side. “ _Pidge_ …”

“More!” The human cried. Kolivan shook his head. _She is going to kill me, and I will love every second of it…_

“Pidge, please, I don’t think--”

“ _More!_ Oh, please, Kolivan, I can take it, come on!” Pidge said in a rush, a high keen ending her sentence.

Who was Kolivan to deny his mate anything?

He pushed the rest of his cock into her, gritting his teeth and biting his lip to keep himself from thrusting in too wildly. Pidge moaned, a soft sound edging on hurt and pleased at the same time, and pulled on his braid until it became undone. When he finally bottomed out, Kolivan paused again to catch his breath and make sure Pidge was alright. The half-lidded look and soft smile she was giving him was sign enough for him to continue. He pulled back a bit before thrusting in shallowly. Eventually, he built up a slow but comfortable rhythm, and before long Pidge was grinding back. Kolivan could tell she was holding back. It made him thrust in harder just to see her lose herself. 

He had her screaming and clawing at his back in no time, and Kolivan had never seen a more beautiful sight. He cradled her face in his hands, gasping as she clenched tighter around him. “I love you…”

Pidge moaned. Her hands slipped in between them, splaying over her stretched abdomen. She closed her eyes tight as she felt herself come. Kolivan growled in response, shaking as his own orgasm took him by surprise only a few moments later.

The post-coital haze settled over them afterwards. Kolivan nuzzled into Pidge’s neck, licking the bruises there and letting his hands caress her lax body. Pidge was breathing hard, her excited heartbeat soothing to Kolivan’s ears nonetheless. 

“That was...Wow.” Pidge panted. Kolivan could only hum in agreement; he was too out of it to form words. Pidge’s fingers thread through his hair and he was purring before he realized it. She kissed the top of his head as he settled over her chest with his body curling around her. It made his softened cock slide out of her and Pidge winced at the sensation as his come dribbled out. Kolivan gave her collarbone a kiss, finally murmuring, “Did I hurt you?”

Pidge smiled, shaking her head, “No. Obviously I’ll be sore. It was great, the best! I really, _really_ enjoyed it.”

“I’m glad.”

“Did you really mean it?” She suddenly asked. “Do you really… love me?”

Kolivan gave her small chin a light nip, smirking at her giggle. “Of course.”

“Well, I love you, too.” Pidge said, and Kolivan had never felt so at peace and content than in that moment.

Pidge’s soft smile stretched into a smirk as her fingers walked up his arm. “Think you can go another round, big guy?”

Kolivan growled playfully. Instead of answering, he captured her lips with his and let their bodies speak for themselves. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obviously, the movie was long forgotten.  
> And literally no one slept that night.  
> Matt still has nightmares.


End file.
